Doug and Gordon
Doug and Gordon are the main antagonists of the 2003 film Air Bud: Spikes Back, the fourth sequel of the Air Bud series. They are a pair of greedy burglars who disguise themselves as plumbers and want to steal the Jewel of Eternity. Doug was portrayed by Rob Tinkler, and Gordon was portrayed by Malcolm Scott. Role As they arrive in Fernfield, they park near a museum. They disguise themselves as plumbers for the museum and plan to steal the Jewel of Eternity. A security guard named Phil reluctantly hires them and they are forced to fix a toilet. As Phil leaves them in charge, they leave the bathroom and prepare for action. The jewel arrives and the pair prepare to steal the jewel. They leave the bathroom to steal the jewel, but the lasers are activated, frustrating Doug. He then notices a vent near the lasers, but they realize that they're too big and come up with an plan to get someone who can get to the jewel. During Buddy's race at a fair, the pair hide from Sheriff Bob and Gordon steals a piece of cotton candy from a kid. When Buddy wins, the pair come up with an idea to steal Buddy to have him steal the jewel for them. While they're eating ice cream in their truck, they notice Buddy walking with Noah and Polly. Gordon tries to shout out at them, but Doug shuts him up. The pair follow them, but stop as they notice the sheriff's car and lose sight of the trio. The pair plan to capture Polly as she is easier to catch and use her to lure Buddy into their trap. The following night, Polly leaves the house and Gordon notices him. Gordon follows Polly and manages to capture him. They eventually find Buddy at the ice cream shop and they manage to capture him and put him in their truck. They arrive at the museum and manage to get past a sleeping Phil. Buddy comes through the vent and manages to catch the jewel. Buddy manages to get past the lasers and Polly frees himself. However, as Buddy jumps over the last set of lasers, Gordon falls down and hits the lasers, setting an alarm and waking up Phil. A chase is ensued until Buddy leads them to a merry-go-round. Buddy activates the merry-go-round and makes it go fast until he stops the machine to the point where they get dizzy and Gordon barfs on Doug's shirt. The pair again chase Buddy and Noah and Gram Gram chase after them. Buddy leads them to a beach where the sheriff is waiting after Phil calls him. Gram Gram berates the pair and Sheriff Bob arrests them. Gordon is forced into the car, but Doug refuses until Gordon pulls him into the car with him. Navigation Category:Partners in Crime Category:Greedy Category:Burglars Category:Criminals Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Male Category:Cowards Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Liars Category:Scapegoat Category:Imprisoned Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Arrogant Category:Stalkers Category:Opportunists